


Hair As Cool As Yours [Fic & Art]

by MaesterChill, timothysboxers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Hair-pulling, Hairdresser Teddy, Jeddy fanart, M/M, Next Gen, Potter Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: At his salon, Teddy gets all sorts of clients asking for 'hair as cool as yours.' But there's only one person's hair he'd really like to run his fingers through. The idea of taming that Potter HairTMhas always held a certainpullfor Teddy.





	Hair As Cool As Yours [Fic & Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/gifts).



> Art by MaesterChill  
> Fic by timothysboxers
> 
> Created for Jeddy Fest 2019. Based on a prompt by [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/): 'At his salon, Teddy gets all sorts of clients asking for 'hair as cool as yours.' But there's only one person's hair he'd really like to run his fingers through.'
> 
>  **MaesterChill notes:** Thank you to [goldentruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentruth813/) for running this fantastic fest. And to Zeitgeistic for the awesome prompt. I just loved the idea of Teddy styling James' hair. And heaps of thanks to the wonderful [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/) for cheering me on and writing a fantastic little ficlet. 🙌🔥  
>    
>  **timothysboxers notes:** I echo my thanks to [goldentruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentruth813/) for running this fest, and also to the talented [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maesterchill/) for preparing a wicked piece of art. This is the first Jeddy piece I've written, and it was surprisingly fun. I was asked to assist with a summary/description for the art, and things got out of hand, and now we have this.

Teddy eyed the clock in the salon again, for what was probably the fortieth time in under ten minutes. _'He'll be here, stop fretting!'_ he chided himself, his thumb idly fidgeting with the handle of his scissors resting in his pocket.

It was no secret that James Potter was in dire need of a haircut. His father had said so, and even James himself had admitted it after relentless teasing from Albus and Lily. Even in the face of this, and the occasional threat of a home-job under duress by Molly, he repeatedly dodged Teddy's casual reminders that there was always an appointment open at his salon.

Before long, it turned into a game they played each time he saw the Potters: Somebody would mention James' hair, Teddy would remind him that he owned a hair salon, and James would make some kind of excuse why he was too busy to go.

Until one day, he didn't.

Whether he had a change of mind, finally ran out of excuses, or what, Teddy didn't know. Teddy reminded James as he always did, and nearly fell over when he sighed, and replied "Ok."

The last three days had been the longest days of Teddy's life. He was _finally_ going to have James in his salon, those gorgeous dark brown locks bouncing and tumbling from his head. He'd finally get to touch them, _properly_ feel his fingers amongst them. He might even get to pull them—

The door rattling open startled him out of his thoughts: he was finally here! James stood nervously, looking around the salon, and Teddy watched him, still fidgeting with his scissors.

"Hey," Teddy started, willing his voice to maintain its ordinary, smooth timbre. "I was beginning to think you'd got lost. Everything alright?"

"Sorry, Ted," James flushed slightly and dropped his gaze, "I just..."

Teddy motioned him toward the chair, "You're here now," he said cheerily, hoping to dispel whatever nerves had overcome a usually confident and composed James. "Have a seat, let's get started."

James crossed the room, and as he drew nearer, Teddy caught sight of a necklace he'd not seen James wearing before. A _Deathly Hallows_ symbol overlaid in silver on a rainbow pendant hung from a thin silver chain and rested between his clavicles. He was also aware that James was wearing rather a lot of cologne. James exhaled, shaking his head as he lowered himself into the chair. His hair bounced, and Teddy felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched.

"Have you thought about what you'd like?" Teddy began, as he drew his fingers up the sides of James' neck, and into his hair. He tried to exhale quietly, as his hands made proper contact with the thick, unruly head of Potter hair. He was watching James in the mirror, his eyes closed and lips parted.

"Hmm..." Teddy prompted questioningly, as he dragged his glossy black-polished fingernails lightly over James' scalp. The resulting shudder through James' body was worth everything to Teddy. Seeing James' visceral reactions to his touch was very satisfying, and it made him crave _more_.

James opened his eyes and met Teddy's in the mirror. He cleared his throat, "Oh, I don't really know," and a cheeky smirk crept onto his lips; "but I think I'd just _love_ to have hair as _cool_ as yours..." James' tone was playful and he knew how much that request riled him. Teddy was happy to oblige taking the bait. He closed his fist in James' hair, tugging the chaotic locks. He heard James' breath catch with a small gasp.

"You think so?" Teddy queried lightly. He dropped a hand onto James' shoulder as he crouched down, keeping the other fisted in his hair. "Hair _as cool as mine_ involves a lot of effort," he gave another light tug on the hair and James moaned softly, squirming in the chair. "Are you sure you're ready for that?" Teddy let the words tease James' ear as a whisper.

James nodded through a breathy "Yeah," the changing angle of his head tugging Teddy's hand up and down.

Teddy tightened his grip and pulled harder, surprised by the elated moan James rewarded him with. _'Merlin, he really likes that...'_ He squeezed James' shoulder lightly, standing back up. "Alright, let's make this happen."

"Teddy, ah," James started, catching Teddy's gaze in the mirror again. The intensity of James' stare indicated that he likely reciprocated the same desire that Teddy had spent the better part of a year trying to hide. Teddy's chest swelled with joy as he smiled back at James. James swallowed, "Fuck it, just, er, do what you want," his voice had gone slightly hoarse. "You're the professional."

"Whatever I want," Teddy repeated, grinning. "And what if, James Potter, I want to take you to dinner tonight?"

James' eyes widened. "Di- dinner?" he half choked, "Like... a date?" A flush crept up James' face. Teddy marvelled at the way it darkened his smooth skin and seemed to almost-but-not-quite hide his freckles.

"Well, once I'm done, it'd be a shame not to show off our matching _cool_ hairstyles," Teddy laughed, before adding, "besides, you'll finally be presentable enough to be seen on my arm."

"You're such a dick," James retorted, attempting a glare. "Though that isn't new information. What I didn't realise was... I thought you weren't interested... in me, like in... _that_ way." He paused, "You are... into me, right? Tell me I'm not making a complete chundering tit of myself here?"

"Jamie, when are you _not_ making a complete chundering tit of yourself?" James moved to stand up in protest, and Teddy steadied him with hands on his shoulders. "It's one of your many adorable qualities. And yes," he continued, trailing a fingernail up the side of James' neck, relishing the way he leaned into the touch and visibly shivered, "I'm interested." Teddy circled his finger around a stray curl and pulled lightly, his smile broadening as James gasped. "Very interested indeed."


End file.
